U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0212267 (Organ et al.) purports to disclose a reactor apparatus including at least one reaction capillary having a lumen for receiving a reactant to undergo a reaction, and a magnetron for irradiating reactant contained in at least a portion of the capillary with microwaves. This patent further purports to disclose a method of micro-reacting a reactant including providing a capillary, and irradiating the reactant in the capillary with microwaves to facilitate a chemical reaction in the capillary by which the reactant is converted into a desired product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,316 (Knapp) purports to disclose a microwave-heatable pressure reactor for continuous or discontinuous treatment of liquid. The liquid is conveyed by means of a high-pressure pump in a pipeline which extends into a microwave-heatable zone of the pressure container into which it finally lets out through the free opening with a volume of pipe sufficient for the treatment of a desired quantity of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,414 (Kokosa) purports to disclose a method and apparatus for automatically performing liquid microextraction on liquid samples. The method includes the steps of controlling movement of a syringe between a cleaning station, a sample station containing a plurality of discrete sample vials and an instrument injector station. Movement of the syringe is controlled automatically for cleaning the syringe, obtaining a sample of each sample in each discrete sample vial, one at a time, and injecting the collected sample into the instrument injector, and then repeating the sequence steps for all discreet samples.